Living the Life
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Spoilers for JE. How 10.5 and Rose are coping.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Hello. I had a bit of an idea and wanted to write it out and share it. It's a bit on the fluff side and just a little look into the lives of Rose and the Human Doctor just a few months after Journey's End. I'm hoping this will lead me to a bigger piece I would like to write sometime in the near future. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Rose left the office early hoping to beat him to the restaurant but when she walked through the door she immediately saw him sitting in a booth near the back by a window. He was looking outside while leaning on his fist, the back of his head facing her as she walked over and took a seat. Slowly he turned back around and jumped a bit when he saw her sitting there.

"Rose," he yelped, "when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago Doctor," she said smiling.

They both picked up a menu and perused them silently trying to decide on something to eat. The Doctor while in deep thought ran his hand through his hair making it more ruffled than it already was.

"What do you think of the cob salad?" he asked.

"Dunno, never had it," she said back without even looking up.

"Well we can't just have chips again; we should at least try to eat something a bit healthier."

Rose looked him straight in the eye and shrugged. He did have a point. "Maybe just a bit," she said.

"Maybe just a tiny bit," he repeated pinching his thumb and forefinger together.

They both grinned and looked through the menus again. The lady came and took their order, leaving them to talk for a few minutes.

"So how was it today? Is it getting any better?" Rose asked taking a sip of water through the straw.

"Not bad," the Doctor said shrugging, "ran into some nasty firewalls but it wasn't anything I couldn't get through eventually. I am still a bit of a genius after all." He concluded that with a bit of a sniff.

"Yeah and it took you two months to figure out that the milkman doesn't deliver to your building," Rose said leaning on the palm of her hand.

"Well how was I supposed to know that," he said indignant.

"Weeks of quietly eating dry cereal thinking the milkman forgot you again." Rose practically roared in laughter at that; had she been drinking the water would've been coming out of her nose.

"It's not very funny," the Doctor said pouting.

"Yes it is," she said still giggling.

"Stop it."

"No."

Rose finally calmed down after several minutes and their food was brought over to them.

"So how was your day then?" the Doctor asked spearing a leaf of lettuce.

"Boring to say the least. Since coming back I was hoping things might pick up but...with the dimensions closed again and not needing to look for _him_ anymore. Well, it's just a bit dull really," Rose said feigning pleasantness and not wanting to say anymore.

The Doctor frowned as he continued eating. He could understand her feelings very well. Being stuck in a computer lab wasn't quite what he saw himself doing either but it wasn't as though he could change it.

They finished eating before ordering a slice of chocolate cake each for a dessert.

"Oh this is fantastic," the Doctor said. It felt as though his tongue was being bathed in rich chocolate goodness.

"You say that every time we come here," Rose said amused.

"And every time I take that first bite it's as if for the first time again. New, new cake."

They finished, the Doctor paid the bill and the two of them were off into the night. Hand in hand they walked through the city passing all manors of people enjoying the late night air. Rose took a deep breath and the Doctor tightened his hold on her hand ever so slightly. They finally arrived at Rose's large flat complex and looked up to the sky.

"Suppose I should be on my way then," the Doctor said scratching the back of his head and grinning down at her shyly.

"Sure you don't mind?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll be all right. I can keep an eye on myself. You know that."

The Doctor gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and didn't let go of her hand until the very last second, leaving her arm stretched out in front of her. She slowly brought it to her chest and went inside.

**

* * *

**The Doctor walked into his own apartment ten minutes later and locked the door behind him. He collapsed onto his couch and rubbed his face with his hands. He had been in the Parallel world for months now and just recently he was adapting to being in one place let alone in one time or planet. He knew that there were times when Rose would look at him, simply look, and still wish he was _him_. He tried not to let it bother him but it still hurt just a bit.

They had decided once they reached London to take things slowly and build their relationship from the beginning again. If it worked out then great, wonderful, molto bene! And...if not there was still the option of being friends, right? Working together had its advantages. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, back in action. Granted in different sectors but it was all well and good. They still saw each other in the break room and every other night they met up for supper.

The Doctor looked to his side table where his cell phone lay and sighed. What he wouldn't give for an alien invasion; something to get the blood and adrenaline flowing. Running a hand through his hair, the Doctor decided to get in the shower and then maybe settle down with a book before bed. Sleeping; what an idle concept! He never really knew how much humans needed it until a few months earlier when he had his first ever bouts with real sickness. He had been pushing himself to the limits, throwing himself at his work and staying up for days at a time but, really, having a cold! He never felt so alive and of course when Rose properly explained that this was a normal thing he couldn't wait for his next little bout. Now it was time to see about taking that shower.

**

* * *

**Rose collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling for several minutes. A long hot bubble bath was just what she needed but something was still nagging her in the back of her mind. Rose felt like she was ready. Was he?

She knew at this point that there was no way back so why not take the advantage while she still had it. He was the same man in both mind and spirit. She saw that firsthand whenever there was that tell-tale glint in his eyes as he discovered yet another puzzle to solve or perk to being fully human. It always made her grin.

Rose looked to her bedside table where her cell phone sat and picked it up to scroll through the numbers until it landed on his. Rose looked up and pushed the send button, putting the receiver to her ear.

**

* * *

**Rubbing his wet head with a towel, the Doctor could've sworn he heard something ringing. Thinking he'd gotten water in his ear again, he shook his head before realizing it was his phone. He ran, the towel falling off him in his wake to answer.

"Hello?" he said slightly breathless.

"Doctor, did I catch you at a bad time?" Rose Tyler's sweet voice asked quietly.

"No, no, no, no, no, no of course not."

Wondering where the draft was coming from, he quickly switched the phone to speaker mode as he rummaged around for his boxer shorts and a shirt.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," she said.

"See? You installed cameras in here then when I was out?" the Doctor asked pulling up his shorts. Her laughter caused him to grin and laugh in reply.

"See, hear, whatever."

Neither one of them said anything for a few seconds as the Doctor finished dressing and picked up the phone again.

"Was there something else?" he asked.

"Uh, well, you want to come round Mum and Dad's for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Well if your Mum is cooking then maybe I'd be better off..."

"No, definitely the staff. No need to worry about that."

"Oh good. Then yes," the Doctor said, leaning back on his pillow. The two were then silent again.

"See you first thing then," Rose said.

"Right, first thing," the Doctor said, a touch disappointed.

"Oh and Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"I- love you."

The Doctor's eyes widened and he grinned (though she didn't know it of course).

"Love you too Rose. Sleep well."

The two hung up and the Doctor put his hands behind his head and grinned while chuckling. Maybe things were finally looking up after all.


End file.
